This invention is concerned with novel 4-[2-pyridinylthio(oxy or amino)methyl]-1H-imidazoles and derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof of structural Formula I ##STR1## which have antihypertensive activity. It also relates to a process for preparing the novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel compounds and to a method of treating hypertension with the novel compounds.
The pyridine group is common among compounds with useful pharmacological properties, such as the 2-piperazinyl-5 (and/or 6)-substituted pyridines of U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,063 which are anorexigenic agents and also said to have antidepressant activity by virtue of their pharmacological influence on serotonin levels.
Now, with the present invention there is provided a group of substituted pyridines of structural Formula I which are antihypertensive by virtue of their ability to stimulate central-adrenergic receptor sites.